


Unpublished memoir

by Marexian



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marexian/pseuds/Marexian
Summary: Jaskier is someone who writes memoirs for future generations to learn from. Albeit, he prefers not to write about his love afairs, he believed that this one might prove that Witchers can be loved.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Unpublished memoir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fairyeyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyeyes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Why I Call Him Dandelion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153714) by [fairyeyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyeyes/pseuds/fairyeyes). 



> This is a "counter" fic for the one I've commissioned from my friend over there.

Under usual circumstances I, Jaskier, do not write about my love affairs in my memoirs. However, this one is the One from the very capital O and I simply refuse to leave it unsaid. After all, you have no choice. Every note in my songs are all for him already.  
The day I’ve met him at that run-down tavern I knew there was something about him. And no, I’m not only talking about his white as snow hair and those piercing eyes, no, my dear Reader. He was akin to one of those muses I’d dream about every time, the ones that would whisper songs into my ear.  
Except this one was way moodier and dangerous. But that’s what made Geralt the man I like.  
He’d often not even look my way or on most days just give me a word or two. Sometimes I get yelled for maybe not all the right reasons but… I know that he doesn’t really mean it. Because after the storm there is always the calm but one ought to look out for it.  
I love him for all the simple things because to him – they’re a lot. I love him for those scoffs he hides when we’re drinking, I love the glances back he gives me when we’re traveling together, I love—  
I love him. I really do. And please, Reader, do not draw an assumption that I shall become a fleeting memory to him as I had done with all my previous loves.

I sometimes wish for Geralt to speak out his mind more. While it took me some to learn how to read him, I sometimes miss his voice and most importantly – I want him to be open to me. Perhaps I don’t deserve it yet. But I see it all.  
When we lay down our heads close to one another to rest, I become his solace. I always make sure to watch him fall asleep; it’s rare to see him look at least a bit peaceful.  
“I will love you if I never see you again, and I will love you if I see you everyday.” I whispered to my beloved. “I will love you until your face is fogged by distant memory. I will love you even in the deepest of heartaches as the world turns against us and spins Destiny in its wicked way.”  
Even if my voice was light with bliss, we both knew that it wouldn’t be eternal and no matter how much I fought the thought it would creep onto me. The fear bested me, and I got closer to him, to feel a living proof of us. Even if his body was cold, I couldn’t help but feel happy knowing that I was with him.  
My hands carefully wrapped around him, fingers tracing over scars old and new. I knew the stories of each and every one of them, and my heart ached knowing that there would appear more. And I will never stop telling people of his deeds for all he deserves is love and compassion and this bitter world was never kind to him.  
But I could not remain angry at the world for eternity.

I brought on a new day with a song. I could not catch Geralt waking up early, but I knew where he’d go. We both knew the fields nearby the tavern, and I had a feeling he would come there. While he was gone, the shade of an oak tree was my company. While a gentle breeze was ruffling my hair, I sung to it as if it was my love. The yellow petals surrounding me cheered with their rustling while I was rehearsing.  
I heard his armor rustling in the distance as the wind had calmed down. You would not believe me if I told you that maybe I was a little shy to sing the song to my Witcher yet. So as the genius I am, I decided to pretend I’m sleeping. The sun was gracing my face with its warmth and I was getting actually sleepy.  
And then my name being called out in a low voice finally put me to sleep.


End file.
